


Hometown

by PinkRangerV



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangers aren't the only things influenced by the Power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hometown

**Author's Note:**

> So this is definitely due to the help of my amazing friend liron-aria, who helped me remember town names. Enjoy.

Most people claimed you couldn't tell where a Ranger team would show up. But if you asked someone from the town where a new team had popped up, the main sentiment wouldn't be surprise. It would be more along the lines of “...What took so long?”

 

The first Rangers had existed in times long forgotten, taking part in ancient wars, but a few years before each Ranger town gained their team, they gained that unique trait that made them distinctive. It wasn't widely advertised—some towns didn't even mention it to outsiders—but it was there. Part of it was the chivalry, kindness, and courage that the Power imbued all Ranger towns with...but there was part that was unique, as unique as a fingerprint.

 

Angel Grove was the first, and carried more teams than any other. Perhaps that was because people from Angel Grove _naturally_ formed teams. Around about middle school, children would find themselves as part of a group—Red-Yellow-Blue seemed to be the core, but other Colors sprung up. And they were Colors; Angel Grove's citizens had a unique link to the Power, enough so that everyone could identify their own Color, Spirit Animal, or any other marker of the Power by the time they could legally drink. These teams weren't just friendships. They were family. Angel Grove's people lived, throughout their lives, with a family of choice. A family, more specifically, of potential Rangers.

 

Mariner Bay was a city of war. War museums stood on every corner, flags on every doorway, and Memorial Day was one of the city's major holidays. People were organized with military precision for evacuations, drills, or birthday parties. They weren't lovers of violence, they just held the military and people associated with them in high regard. The demons had never stood a chance at attacking Mariner Bay, no matter who had actually had rights to the land. Mariner Bay was simply a city of warfare, and unconquerable.

 

Silver Hills was a city of justice. It was the home of one of the finest law schools in the nation; after a few years, its legal briefs and opinions were given more weight than any other. The police of Silver Hills, who had merged SHPD and the Silver Guardians successfully, were fair and considerate, even as the nation's police grew more and more corrupt. When the police of America were finally reigned in, Silver Hills was the model they looked to, and even without the legal system, a citizen of Silver Hills always had a keen sense of what was right. When it later became Newtech, the same sense remained. The people were always the same.

 

Turtle Cove is a place of spiritual balance. Other places draw you one way or another, taking part of your personality and pulling it free, but in Turtle Cove those places retreat, and a person can, and will, find balance there. Balance with nature and oneself is the hallmark of citizens of Turtle Cove, and all things tend to come to resolution, even long-lost parents and longer-lost myths.

 

Blue Bay Harbor is a place of extremes; extreme sports, extreme work hours, extreme secrets. It boasts the most theme parks in America, and some of the most dangerous. People come from all over to eat the most spicy foods or listen to the loudest rock. The people of Blue Bay Harbor tend to live extreme lives, too, constantly challenging themselves and pushing to the limits. Adrenaline is their mother's milk; they want nothing more than to look Death in the face and laugh. And more often than not, they come away alive.

 

Reefside is a place where everyone has a past. The scientific advancements in Reefside, especially in the field of genetics, outshine entire nations, let alone cities, but any visitor to Reefside would know within a day that it was not what made Reefside unique. What made Reefside unique was that a visitor could have any science he wanted, but would be quite clearly alien. It was like entering a different culture, one that viewed outsiders with caution and distance. If everyone had a past, no one needed to know it; Reefside had learned how to use a past to a person's advantage, and the monster within to create a better person. But at the end of the day, Reefside was the city where everyone had a past.

 

Briarwood was a city of magic. People born there, or people who lived there, were highly sensitive, powerful, and intuitive. The life-force of magic breathed through them, and even the youngest child had some ability to work the Craft. Pagans flocked there; Rita and Zedd settled comfortably down to raise a family and teach others. The people of Briarwood found magic to be life.

 

San Angeles was a place of travel. Those who lived there saw it as a home base to return to, but nothing more; every inch of the city was explored by children, but the wider world was traveled by adults. Skiing in the Alps, dining in Morocco...San Angeles was a place, in time, that not only saw the world, but that the world came to. It was a place where all cultures found a home, and filled with people who saw and understood them all.

 

Ocean Bluff was animalistic. Everyone knew their spirit animal, and totems were worn and displayed by almost everyone. It was nearly a clan system after a few years, each animal seeking out its own for family, a complimentary animal for a mate, and naturally slightly iffy to those of an enemy animal. Anthropologists came from far and wide to study the sudden emergence of clans and moites in a society that had never previously had them, while the citizens of Ocean Bluff embraced the talismans they now held as their own.

 

In an alternate universe, the domed city of Corinth was, and always had been, a city of survivalists. Built during the Cold War, it had retained the traits meant to defend from nuclear winter, and continued them. Its people were people of preparation and survival, and this helped them rebuild the world that waited after the defeat of Venjix.

 

No one knows where the Samurai Rangers were. They just know that people from Tracy, CA, seem slightly...secretive.

 

Angel Grove was home to the first Rangers, and it, in time, was their final resting place. A new team emerged from the ashes. Angel Grove still had its teams, but now it became something more than just the home of the first Rangers.

 

It was a place of rebirth.


End file.
